Surtout, prends soin de moi !
by Muse76
Summary: Un beau matin, Naruto se retrouve dans le corps de Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme qu'il aime depuis maintenant deux ans, mais à qui il n'a jamais parlé. Cependant, cette surprise n'est pas la pire et le blondinet n'est pas au bout de ses peines...
1. Prologue

**Prologue : Bouge, idiot !**

Point De Vue de Naruto

Je plongeai dans son regard d'encre et m'y perdais devant son intensité. Alors, j'empoignai le col de sa chemise et le plaquai brutalement contre le mur avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il me rendit mon baiser avec avidité en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nos respirations s'accélèrent et je sentais le désir monter en moi. Notre baiser durait, durait, jusqu'à ce que, a bout de souffle, je le rompis en détaillant son visage parfait. Une étrange lumière habitait ses yeux. Du bonheur ? Je crois. Enfin, j'espère... Alors, N'y résistant plus, je passai sournoisement ma main dans son caleçon. Il sursauta à mon contact mais ne broncha pas pour autant. Enchanté, un sourire vint s'installer sur mon visage et ne le quitta plus. Je commençais doucement un long va-et-vient. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, ce qui eut le don de m'exciter d'avantage. Alors, je me plaquai plus étroitement sur son torse, non sans arrêter mon mouvement répétitif, et embrassai chaque parcelle de son corps qui m'était accessible...

- Monsieur Uzumaki !

- Mhh...

- MONSIEUR UZUMAKI !

Je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau des côtes et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un juron :

- Putaaain !

J'entendis des rires survenant d'un peu partout et je me résolus donc à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me trouvais en cours de maths, à ma place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au dernier rang, collé au radiateur. Kiba me regardait, explosé de rire sur sa table. Il avait sûrement du me donner un coup de coude pour me réveiller. Je soupirai. Je m'étais endormi, une fois de plus. Je bâillai ouvertement et m'étirai de tout mon long, ne prêtant pas attention aux rires qui fusaient. Alors, j'aperçus enfin M. Iruka, le visage empourpré par la colère. Il me fixait depuis le tableau :

- Alors, comme ça, vous vous permettez une petite sieste en cours de Mathématiques, monsieur Uzumaki ? Non pas que ce soit la première fois. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec vos notes vous pouvez vous le permettre. Voulez-vous que je les énonce à voix haute, histoire que toute la classe se rende bien compte à quel point vous êtes brillant ?

Il sortit un petit carnet de son sac et l'ouvrit.

- Voyons voir : 2.5, 5, 1, 7 et pour finir vous vous êtres surpassé : 0,5. Et tout ça sur vingt, cela va de soie !

Il me fixa d'un regard perçant auquel je répondis par un coup d'œil moqueur. J'aimais être insolent. Pour être exact, j'adorais ça ! J'étais fan des moments où les profs ne savaient plus quoi dire, se sentant impuissants, tandis qu'un sourire victorieux venait illuminer mon visage.

Habitué par mon attitude, M. Iruka ne fut guère étonné par ma décontraction et continua de m'engueuler :

- Bon ! Et bien, vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire Monsieur Uzumaki ! Et pour demain ! Notez-le dans votre agenda et venez le chercher à la fin de l'heure !

Je ne prenais même pas la peine d'attraper mon agenda. à Quoi bon de toute façon ? Noté au pas, le devoir ne serait jamais rendu.

Puis, le prof reprit son cours et je m'étalai sur ma table, attendant que mon supplice prenne fin.

Je fus enchanté en entendant la sonnerie. Je rangeai mes affaires en tout hâte et sortis presque en courant de la classe, me fondant dans la masse pour échapper au devoir supplémentaire. Et voilà, c'est gagné, j'étais dans les couloirs, et ce con d'Iruka n'avait même pas capté ! Je laissai échapper un petit rire. J'aimais tellement rouler les profs comme ça ! Me retenant de pouffer, je courus, m'éloignant le plus vite possible de mon lieu de torture. Je me retournai sans pour autant arrêter ma course pour vérifier que M. Iruka ne me courait pas après. Pas de prof en vue ! Ouf ! Je commençai à ralentir ma course et... PAF !

Mon sac fit un vol-plané, éparpillant mes affaires un peu partout, pendant que moi je m'écroulai sur une personne. Je laissai échapper un juron :

- P'tain ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ?

- J'te signale que c'est toi qui regardais pas devant toi, imbécile !

Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix. Je relevai la tête à une vitesse ahurissante et me figeai sur place. C'était lui. Sasuke Uchiwa. Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine tandis me mes mains se mettaient à trembler. Mon rêve me revint en mémoire. J'avais une fois de plus rêvé que je faisais des choses pas très nettes avec lui. Je sais, c'est idiot. Non, _je suis_ idiot. J'avais m'étais déjà interrogé maintes et maintes fois sur ces rêves auxquels j'étais sujet. Aimer quelqu'un c'est bien, mais rêver qu'on couche avec lui, c'est une toute autre chose. J'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que c'était peut-être une manière d'oublier qu'en réalité je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole, une sorte de monde virtuel où je serais heureux. Bref, pas très glorieux, en tout cas.

J'étais donc incapable de bouger. Je me trouvais sur lui. Je n'avais jamais été si proche. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me forcer, mais impossible, mon corps pesait comme pas possible.

Il lança alors avec des accents furax :

- Bouge, idiot !

Puis il me repoussa violemment. Je tombai sur les fesses et le regardai, ahuri. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement avant de ramasser toutes ses affaires et de s'éloigner de sa démarche souple et gracieuse.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. J'étais assis par terre, les yeux écarquillés, en plein milieu du couloir. Après plusieurs minutes, les regards et chuchotements indiscrets me décidèrent enfin à bouger. Je me levai alors d'un bond, ramassai mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout autour de moi et partis en courant pour me rendre dans mon cours suivant.

J'enserrai les clés dans la serrure et déverrouillai la porte avec un cliquetis familier. J'entrai et laissai tomber lourdement mon sac par terre puis délaçai mes chaussures avant de tout abandonner dans l'entrée. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine, ouvris le frigo, attrapai une bouteille de coca et de quoi manger et montai dans ma chambre. Je déposai mes victuailles sur le lit et allumai mon PC. Oui, je suis à moitié no-life, et alors ? Après tout, je fais partie d'un génération vivant pour l'électronique, alors pourquoi faire exception ?

Je m'installai confortablement sur mon lit et entamai un paquet de biscuits. Je soupirai d'aise. Un ordinateur, à boire, à manger, ça c'est la vie.

Je regardai l'heure. 20h02. Ma mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Alors, je quittai mon ordinateur et descendis à la cuisine. J'avais très faim et pris l'initiative de préparer à manger, histoire de passer à table plus vite. Je fouillai dans le frigo et dégotai une pizza surgelée que je fourrai au four sans cérémonie. Et oui, mes talents culinaires n'allaient guère plus loin...

Je venai juste de finir de mettre la table quand j'entendis les clés dans la serrure. Ma mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte me lança d'un ton plein d'entrain :

- Hey Naruto ! J'suis rentrée !

J'allai jusqu'à l'entrée et demandai :

- Alors, ta journée, mamounette ?

Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre d'un ton las :

- Boarf, comme d'habitude, la routine quoi... Hey ! Mais... ça sent bon ici ! Tu t'es enfin mis à la cuisine ?

- Hum... Non. C'est juste la pizza qu'est au four, répondis-je, penaud.

- Ah, ça m'étonnait aussi ! Mais t'inquiète pas, moi, j'adore les pizzas ! déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'adorais ma mère ! Elle était naturelle, souriante, chaleureuse, gentille et un peu folle sur les bords ! Nous étions très proches. Depuis la mort de papa, peu après ma naissance, elle devait s'occuper de moi tout seule. Et elle déployait des efforts phénoménaux pour gagner assez d'argent pour nous faire vivre avec son petit boulot de serveuse dans un café. De mon côté, j'essayais d'être gentille avec elle, lui remonter le moral quand ça va pas ou même d'être un bon élève et d'avoir d'assez bonnes notes... Mais autant vous dire que ce de côté-ci, c'est une véritable catastrophe ! Les cours ne m'intéressaient absolument pas, si bien que je m'endormais fréquemment en classe. Et même lors de mes rares essais pour apprendre mes cours, c'est comme si tout me ressortait de la tête mots après mots. J'avais donc abandonné depuis bien longtemps...

Je débarrassai mon couvert puis dit à l'intention de ma mère :

- J'vais dans ma chambre, m'man.

- Ok. Dis-moi, tu as fait tes devoirs hein ?

- Ouais, ouais.

- Bon et bien je vais monter vérifier ça tout à l'heure.

Je soupirai et montai les escaliers. ça, c'est le désavantage avec ma mère, elle tenait toujours à vérifier tout. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'empressai de sortir mes cahiers de mon sac, en pris un au hasard et l'ouvris.

Soudain, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je restai immobile durant plusieurs secondes. Et, du bouts des doigts, je caressais l'écriture fine et bien déliée en haut à gauche du cahier : « _Sasuke Uchiwa_ ». J'avais du le prendre par accident quand je lui étais foncé dedans ce matin. Sans y réfléchir, je m'emparai du cahier et le serrai contre moi. Je tenais entre mes mains quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Me rendant compte de la stupidité de ma réaction, je le reposai immédiatement par terre et je fouillai dans ma trousse à la recherche d'un stylo plume, de façon à pouvoir effacer. Alors, en prenant ma plus belle écriture, j'écrivis juste en dessous de son nom : «_ Naruto Uzumaki_ ». Je trouvai que ces noms allaient magnifiquement bien ensemble. Puis, je rajoutai un cœur et un ruban qui entremêlait les deux noms. Je regardai le résultat puis soupirai. J'étais pitoyable. Je venais de dessiner quelque chose de typique qu'une des filles qui courraient après Sasuke aurait fait. Malgré tout, je regardai autour de moi pour vérifier si il n'y avait personne - ce qui était complètement stupide vu que je me trouvai seul dans ma chambre - et serrai le cahier contre mon cœur une fois encore en espérant qu'un jour Sasuke se rende compte qu'il m'aime d'un amour passionné.

Mais soudain, j'entendis ma mère monter les escaliers, elle venait vérifier si je faisais mes devoirs. Complètement paniqué, j'ouvris le cahier à une page au pif, m'emparai d'un stylo et fis mine d'écrire.

Alors, ma mère frappa doucement à la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement :

- Oh, tu fais vraiment tes devoirs, Naruto ?

- Oui, répondis-je avec un air faussement concentré.

- Je vois que tu fais des efforts pour ton écriture, c'est bien ! Je déteste quand tu écris comme un cochon, on ne comprend rien !

- Hm.

- Bon, je te laisse travailler.

Sur ce, elle referma la porte et je l'entendis redescendre. Je me redressai et soupirai de soulagement. Je l'avais échappé belle ! Je regardai l'heure sur mon réveil : 21h24. Je décidai d'aller me coucher pour pouvoir étudier le cahier de mon bien-aimé dans les moindre détails, bien au chaud dans mon lit. Et sur ce, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama

Je me glissai sous la couette et attrapai le cahier de Sasuke. Je l'ouvris sur la page de garde et fixai les noms Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, je tournai la page et tombai sur son cours... de maths. Oh noon ! Pourquoi de maths forcément ? Mes cours à moi me suffisaient déjà largement. Cependant, ignorant ma première impression, je me plongeai dans les calculs multiples et complexes, sans rechigner.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : C'est vraiment pas mon jour !**

Point de Vue De Naruto

_ Driiiiiiiiiing !_

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, complètement dans les vapes. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'haletai sur mon lit. Depuis quand mon réveil était-il si... réveillant ? Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant que mon cerveau ait un déclic. Encore un coup de maman ! J'suis sûr qu'elle m'a acheté un nouveau réveil avec une sonnerie à faire une crise cardiaque pour que je n'arrive plus en retard au lycée ! Elle a sûrement du le glisser discrètement dans ma chambre hier soir quand je dormais ! Ah, la fourbe ! Elle va m'entendre cette fois ! Je cherchai ma table de chevet à tâtons pour éteindre cette stupide sonnerie mais je ne la trouvai pas. Il faut dire que le noir complet qui emplissait ma chambre ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je me guidai alors au son et quand je le trouvai enfin, je soupirai de soulagement, avant de lui attribuer un violent coup. J'entendis d'ailleurs un craquement. Ah ! Bien fait ! Alors, je me levai de mon lit à contrecœur. Je fonçai vers la sortie, bien décidé à pousser un gros coup de gueule, mais à la place, je m'écrasai violemment contre le mur. Ouille ! Putain ! C'est vraiment pas mon jour ! Je passai alors ma main le long du mur pour dénicher la poignée de la porte : Rien. Elle n'était pas là. Alors, je longeai le mur afin de retrouver cette stupide porte. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, je me rendis compte qu'elle était à l'opposé de sa place habituelle. Hein ? C'est pas possible. Je ... J'suis pas à la maison ? Sentant la panique monter sournoisement en moi, je courrai ouvrir les volets. La faible lumière du soleil de Mars inonda la pièce et c'est alors que j'eus vérification de mes soupçons. Je n'étais vraiment pas chez moi ! Étouffant un petit cri apeuré, je sortai en trombe de la pièce et criai :

- Maman ? Maman t'es là ?

Aucune réponse. Pas un bruit. J'avais un sentiment très étrange. Incapable de le contrôler, je tremblais comme une feuille.

Après avoir fait cessé mes tremblements à grand peine, je partai à la découverte de cette demeure inconnue d'une démarche méfiante. Les meubles, les revêtements, la déco, tout me portait à croire que je n'étais pas tombé dans la maison d'un clochard mais plutôt dans celle d'un aisé businessman. La dernière pièce que je découvris fut la salle de bain. Je m'y aventurai d'un pas mal assuré.

Je passai devant un miroir, ne prêtant guère attention à mon reflet. Cependant, après quelques secondes, j'eus un déclic et revins sur mes pas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Une silhouette grande et élancée, Une musculature assez développée, les cheveux d'un noir de jais et en bataille, des traits fins et raffinés, de petites lèvres roses, un nez droits et des yeux onyx d'une intensité sans pareille : Sasuke Uchiwa. _J'étais_ Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je portai la main à mon visage. Mon reflet fit de même. Je fis les yeux ronds. J'étais bel et bien dans le corps de la personne qui animait mes fantasmes depuis maintenant deux ans. Ce ... C'est quoi ce bordel ? J-Je dois sûrement rêver ! Je me pinçai plusieurs fois le bras avec vigueur, tandis que mon reflet imitait mes grimaces de douleur à la perfection. Néanmoins, ma stupeur laissa place à de l'appréciation lorsque je posai mon regard sur son torse. Je rougis comme une tomate. J'avais devant moi Sasuke Uchiwa vêtu d'un simple boxer. Je fus alors pris au dépourvu :

- Mais... Mais je bande !

Je m'empourprai de plus belle et détournai les yeux. C'était mal. Je n'avais pas à profiter de la situation ainsi. Alors, je sortis de la pièce en courant sans savoir où aller. Ma panique reprit avec encore plus d'intensité. Arrivé dans le salon, je me blottis sur le canapé et laissa libre court à toutes mes questions. Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce bordel ? Pourquoi suis-je dans le corps de Sasuke ? On voit ça que dans les films... C'est... C'est... Impossible ! Mais... J-Je... Et puis quel jour on est ? Secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, j'étais complètement hagard. Je sentais monter une de ces violentes crises de nerfs qui me prenaient en fourbe quand je recevais un choc. Dans ces moments-là, je n'étais plus moi-même et n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais.

Vite ! Il fallait que j'agisse avant que cette foutue crise n'intervienne. Me levant, je me rendai à nouveau dans la salle de bain et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'enlevais le seul bexer que je portais en prenant soin de me cacher les yeux avec ma main libre. Je ne voulai surtout pas apercevoir la nudité de Sasuke, j'étais intimidé. Alors, sans un regard pour mon bas-ventre, j'entrai dans la douche d'une démarche vacillante, afin de me calmer les nerfs.

Je fermai le robinet d'eau chaude. Mes tremblements avaient cessé et j'avais réussi à refouler ma panique. - Mais, jusqu'à quand ? - Je sortis de la douche et entourai ma taille d'une serviette en gardant le nez en l'air. Je me rendai dans la chambre de Sasuke et fouillai dans son armoire. Je dénichai une tenue et m'habillai en vitesse en prenant soin de ne surtout pas baisser les yeux.

Alors, je m'assis sur le lit, repliant mes jambes sur mon torse et réfléchis. Pour commencer, quel jour sommes-nous ? Mardi. Hein ? Mardi ? Mais... Oh putain, le lycée ! Et... Et mon corps à moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Y-a-t-il un Naruto inanimé dans mon lit à cette heure ? Ou... Ou l'esprit de Sasuke s'est-il retrouvé dedans, également ? Non ! Il y a vraiment un problème ! J'ai jamais cru au paranormal, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer ! Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle ! Il faut que j'aille chez moi, mettre tout ça au clair !

Me levant d'un bond, je me précipitai dans l'entrée. Je balayai le hall des yeux et tombai sur une paire de converses noir. Parfait ! Je les enfilai rapidement puis repérai une veste en cuir qui devait faire à peu près ma taille. Je la balançai sur mon dos avant de sortir en courant sans prendre la peine de fermer derrière moi. Ayant franchi le portail, je m'arrêtai et scrutai les alentour. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je n'avais strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvai.

J'étais devant chez moi. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Enfin quelque chose de familier. J'avais du demander mon chemin à plusieurs personnes y compris une bande de mecs assez louches qui me lorgnaient en bavant presque. Inutile de vous expliquer qu'après qu'ils m'aient indiqué mon chemin j'ai tracé comme un malade.

La demeure des Uchiwa était assez éloignée, en fin de compte. Enfin bref, tout ça est terminé. Je clenchai. La porte était verrouillée. No problem ! J'ai juste à faire le tour et à passer par la porte du jardin, qui est toujours ouverte. La seule difficulté résidait dans l'escalade du mur qui était assez haut et glissant. Je fis donc le tour de la maison pour me retrouver face à celui-ci.

Sasuke étant plus grand que moi de dix bon centimètres, je l'escaladai donc sans difficultés et atterris sur le sol avec souplesse. La vie est parfois si bien faite... Je marchai sans faire de bruit jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvris doucement. Je jetai un œil. Personne. Je me glissai alors à l'intérieur et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je fis toute les salles du rez-de-chaussé, me préparant à tomber nez-à-nez avec moi-même. Mais non, je ne vis pas l'ombre d'une personne. Je montai alors à l'étage. L'image d'un Naruto inconscient dans mon lit me hantait l'esprit. Et c'est avec appréhension que j'ouvris la porte en grand et avec fracas, désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

Je me figeai sur place. J'étais bien sur mon lit. Parfaitement calme, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés et les mains appuyée sur les tempes. Le choc fut rude. Me voir comme ça, à travers quelqu'un d'autre était pour le moins étrange, troublant, désopilant, enfin tout ce que vous voudrez. Soudainement, il ouvrit les yeux. Je reculai de quelques pas. Une lueur inconnue habitait mes pupilles. Mais en les détaillant bien, j'arrivai à la conclusion que c'était de la fureur. Tandis que je restai sans bouger en retenant ma respiration, il se leva et me rejoignit d'une démarche fluide qui ne collait pas du tout avec le Naruto habituel. Il se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Il me fusilla du regard et je fis de même. Je fus tout de même surpris, lorsque qu'il empoigna par le col et me plaqua violemment contre le mur. Avec des accents furax, il me lança :

- Rends-moi mon corps, imbécile !

Je restai hébété. Et je réussis juste à balbutier :

- Sasuke ? C'est toi ?

Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche. Sa voix était nettement plus grave que la mienne, c'était... Déroutant. Reprenant mes esprits, je reportai mon attention sur lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ma question dont la réponse était évidente, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je repris la parole :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Relâchant mes vêtements, il s'éloigna et me tourna le dos avant de répondre :

- Hn.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

Il soupira :

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en se retournant.

- Ah...

Alors, sa fureur explosa :

- Non mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je suis autant coincé que toi ! Si ce n'est pas plus ! Je me retrouve dans le corps d'un avorton !

Ses paroles enclenchèrent ma colère également. Je crachai alors :

- Quoi ? Un avorton ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? J'suis pas un avorton ! J'ai juste quelques centimètres en moins ! Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil !

Je n'en revins pas. D'habitude, je ne pouvais prononcer un mot en sa présence. Je ... Je crois bien que c'était ses quelques centimètres supplémentaires ainsi que ses yeux qui m'avaient tant impressionné.

Il eut un rire mauvais avant de poursuivre :

- Quelques centimètres en moins plus une tête de déterré !

Cette phrase eut le don de mener ma colère à de sommets dangereux :

- Mais j'te permet pas ! Si tu crois que j'suis heureux de me retrouver dans le corps d'un sale bourge pourri gâté ! Et siotu crois que j'vais m'excuser d'avoir un tronche de cul, tu te foires totalement !

Je plaquai une main sur la bouche. Je venais de me trahir tout seul.

- Tu vois, reprit-il en se calmant derechef, tu le reconnais tout seul.

Je laissai échapper un grognement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé tous mes moyens en sa présence afin de calmer quelques peu ses ardeurs !

Néanmoins, j'essayais de me calmer également. Il fallait trouver une solution et se crier dessus se résoudrait rien. Je soupirai et reprenai la parole plus calmement :

- Bon, c'est pas tellement le moment se s'engueuler tu trouves pas ? Je sais que ce qui nous arrive est... Troublant. D'autant plus que je ne crois pas au surnaturel et que d'après ta réaction, je peux juger que toi non plus. Mais, mettons-nous d'abord d'accord sur nos vies familiales afin que l'on ne sa fasse pas repérer par nos proches. Ensuite, lorsque nous nous serons adaptés, nous pourrons alors chercher une solution, un indice ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour retrouver nos corps respectifs, okay ?

Une lueur moqueuse passa dans ses yeux, néanmoins, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta de se pincer l'arrête du nez et de me tourner le dos - une fois de plus - en soupirant.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas disposé à parler de sa vie, j'en pris l'initiative :

- Bon, je commence ok ? Je vis seul avec ma mère. Mon père est mort d'une maladie peu après ma naissance. Évite le sujet avec ma mère, elle n'a toujours pas cicatrisé. Mais dans son attitude générale, c'est une femme plutôt dynamique, pleine de vie, une peu folle sur les bords et curieuse. Elle me pose beaucoup de questions. Que se soit sur le lycée, mes amis, mes sorties... Attention, elle vérifie si je fais mes devoirs tous les soirs ! Alors fais au moins mine de les faire ! Et puis, le lendemain tu te démerdes avec les profs, de toutes façon je les mène à la baguette. Mais pour en revenir à ma mère, j'en suis très proche ! Alors s'il te plaît, ne gâche pas tout en étant froid et agressif avec elle ! Essaye d'être plus bavard que d'habitude ! Je suis une vraie pipelette quand il s'agit de ma mère ! C'est un peu ma confidente, tu vois l'genre ? Alors, fais des efforts ! Sinon pour la vie à la maison, je suis presque no-life. Je passe des heures sur mon ordi. Quand j'suis pas dessus, je dors okay ? Ma mère rentre à peu près a 20h du boulot. Elle travaille même le week-end . Elle est serveuse dans un café. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Maintenant, à toi !

Je relevai la tête. Il me tournait toujours les dos et se tenait immobile :

- Hey, lançai-je agressif, tu m'as écouté au moins ?

- Évidemment, idiot, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Je rougis. Puis, en baissant les yeux, je l'encourageai :

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je vis avec mon père et ma mère. Mon père dirige l'entreprise « Sojo ». C'est un fabricant de voiture de renommée mondiale - Je déglutis en pensant au boulot de ma propre mère – tandis que ma mère ne travaille pas. J'ai un frère, Itachi. Il a 22 ans et est parti faire des études supérieures à Suna. Il revient d'ailleurs le week-end prochain. Il est très curieux et observateur, alors joue bien le jeu ! Même si j'espère fortement avoir retrouvé mon corps d'ici-là. Enfin bref, je ne parle pratiquement jamais - Je me figeai. J'ai l'impression que je vais me sentir bien seul, dans cet univers inconnu... - et réponds toujours : « Hn » aux questions que l'on me pose. C'est une façon très pratique pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. Ma mère est très affective. A chaque fois que je rentre, elle me saute au cou et me bombarde de questions. Tu auras juste à supporter son étreinte et à répondre vaguement à ses questions. Quant à mon père, c'est un peu plus complexe. Il accorde beaucoup de place à l'honneur de la famille. Tu ne peux pas venir le voir un beau jour et lui faire : « Hey vieux ! ça va comme tu veux ? Bien la famille, les amis ? » - J'étouffai un rire. Ces mots sonnaient tellement faux, dans sa bouche - Sois extrêmement respectueux avec lui. Et parle-lui que s'il te pose une question. Autrement tu la ferme, compris ? Sinon, j'appelle mes parents « père » et « mère », question de respect. Pour le lycée, je tiens à te signaler que je fais toujours mes devoirs - J'écarquillai les yeux. Moi ? Faire des devoirs ? Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ce cauchemar ? - Je suis toujours respectueux envers mes professeurs - il m'adressa un regard appuyé - et je suis toujours seul. Je ne traîne avec personne. Je n'ai pas d'amis particuliers. - Personne ? Naaaaaaaaaaan ! Je veux regagner mon cooooprs ! - Ah, et j'allais oublier un dernier détail. Je suis en 1ère européenne anglais, par conséquent, le niveau général de la classe est un peu plus élevé que dans les 1ères normales. Voilà.

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si j'allais survivre à sa vie de malade ! J'avais besoin de parler, de m'exprimer. Et sa classe ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était en Europ' ! Comment j'vais faire moi ?

Essayant de me calmer tant bien que mal, je repris la parole d'un voix tremblante :

- Hum... J-J'ai oublié de te dire, je traîne principalement avec Kiba Inuzuka et Shikamaru Nara. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis en quelques sortes. - Je remarquai qu'il tiqua à ces mots - Et tu trouveras mon emploi du temps ainsi que mes horaires et mes salles de cours au dos de mon carnet de liaison qui est dans mon sac.

- De même pour moi.

J'étais devant l'immense villa des Uchiwa. Sasuke et moi-même avions passé le reste de l'après-midi à nous révéler nos modes de vie respectifs. Et autant dire qu'ils étaient un peu... Non, complètement différents. J'avais peur de l'avenir et de ce que j'allais faire dans cette famille si... Bizarre. Il était maintenant cinq heures passées et je rentrai chez... Moi, comme si j'avais été en cours. Nous avions mis une tactique au point pour expliquer notre absence d'aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tactique ou pas, de son côté, Sasuke ne serait pas embêté, ma mère est une habituée de ce genre de situation. Mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, ça risquait d'être un peu plus délicat de mon côté. J'espérais vraiment que ce plan marcherait sinon, je ne donnais pas chère de ma peau.

Je déglutis, et c'est les jambes tremblantes et j'ouvris la porte de l'immense demeure. A peine avais-je posé le pied dans l'entrée, que j'entendis un cri strident :

- Sasuke ! Mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

Sa mère arriva en courant et m'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Je bredouillai maladroitement :

- Euuh... Ouais mam... Hn.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ? Le lycée a appelé pour nous dire que tu avais été absent aujourd'hui ! Mais... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout vert, mon chéri.

Ah ! ça allai m'aider pour ma mise en scène ! J'essayai de prendre une voix tremblante :

- Hn. J'étais malade, mam.. Mère. Je ne me sentai vraiment pas bien. Et quand je suis arrivé au lycée, j'ai failli faire un malaise, alors un de mes amis m'a accueilli chez lui pour la journée. Il habite juste à côté du lycée.

- Oh ! Vraiment ? C'est très gentil de sa part ! Oh, mon chéri, je suis si fière de toi ! Tu te fais des amis très serviables et dévoués ! C'est bien, mon chéri !

Le plan de Sasuke avait marché comme sur des roulettes ! Il avait prédit que sa mère serait enthousiasmée à la mention du mot : « ami ». Et qu'elle en oublierait tous les autres détails. Je souris intérieurement.

- Oui mam... Hn.

- Si tu veux, je n'en parlerai pas à ton père, s'il sait que tu n'as pas été en cours, il va se mettre en colère et le dîner sera gâché. Alors, je ferme les yeux pour cette fois, mon chéri, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire.

- Merci mam... Mère.

Sur ce, et le cœur gros, je me dépêchai de grimper le somptueux escalier pour retrouver la chambre de Sasuke.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Je rêve, ou je t'ai blessé ?**

Point De Vue de Sasuke

Cela devait faire trois bonnes heures que Naruto était parti. Il était à présent aux alentours de 20h et sa mère ne devait pas tarder à rentrer d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'appréhendais un peu la rencontre. Il n'était pas dans ma nature de parler à tire-larigot. Mais malgré cela, la vie de Naruto avait l'air plutôt confortable, bien que je chérissait ma solitude plus que tout. J'essayerais de m'adapter... De tout façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

J'entendis alors le cliquetis des clés dans la porte. Je me redressai, mal à l'aise. Puis, une voix aux intonations joyeuses et enfantines lança d'en bas :

- J'suis rentrée Naru ! ça va ti ?

Et bien. Quel... Enthousiasme. Je secouai la tête de désapprobation avant de descendre les escaliers.

La mère de Naruto était assez petite. Elle avait des yeux bleus étonnamment clairs, un petit nez en trompette ainsi que des jolies lèvres roses et pleines. Sa chevelure rousse lui descendait jusqu'en bas du dos .

Je dois le reconnaître, elle était assez jolie, bien que je ne sois pas très bon juge dans ce domaine.

Je me râclai alors la gorge et finis par lâcher :

- ... Bonjour... Maman.

- T'as passé une bonne journée ?

J'hésitais. Etait-elle au courant que Naruto n'avait pas été en cours aujourd'hui ? Hum... Oui, sûrement. Je décidai donc de faire une allusion, histoire de vérifier si elle était au courant ou non.

- Hum... Oui, j'ai passé une journée... Intéressante.

Elle soupira avant de répondre d'un ton las :

- Arrête Naruto, je sais que tu as séché.

Je déglutis difficilement. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Je remarquai tout de même qu'elle était dénuée de toute colère. Elle paraissait plutôt... Profondément embêtée. Je réussis juste à articuler un faible :

- Ah.

Tout en enlevant son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures, elle soupira une fois de plus puis reprit la parole :

- C'est pour quoi cette fois ? Tu as encore repéré un mec et du coup tu as passé ta journée à rêvasser de lui dans un coin à l'abri et sans prof pour t'ennuyer, hein ?

Je me figeai telle une statue de marbre. « _Tu as repéré un mec _» ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? J'hésitai. Elle devait sûrement parler d'un ami. Mais oui, parce que... Naruto n'était quand même pas... Bien sûr que non ! Il n'avait pas du tout l'allure d'un... Hum... Et si c'était vrai, après tout ? S'il était vraiment... Je restai bouche bée et profondément choqué. Je venais de passer l'après-midi avec... Une personne... Comme ça.

- C'est bien ça, renchérit sa mère en voyant mon absence de réponse.

Je sursautais. J'avais totalement oublié sa présence. Je bredouillais vaguement :

- Je... Je monte dans ma chambre.

Puis, je tournai les talons et montai les escaliers en trombe. Je l'entendis tout de même crier :

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Naruto ! Les cours passent avant les amourettes, tout de même !

Je grognai et claquai la porte de la chambre avant de me jeter sur le lit. Il fallait absolument que je médite tout cela.

- Naruto ! C'est l'heure de te lever !

Je sentis vaguement qu'on déposait un baiser sur mon front. Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai dans le sens opposé.

Un petit rire fusa puis cette voix insista :

- Allez mon petit Naru, si tu continues tu vas être en retard !

Naru ? Ce nom m'alerta immédiatement et j'ouvris les yeux en grand.

Une femme rousse était penchée vers moi. Elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant avant de quitter la pièce.

J'étouffai une plainte dans mon oreiller. J'avais espéré que cette mésaventure ne fut qu'un rêve mais malheureusement, il en était autrement.

Mon mal être se réinstalla immédiatement et c'est avec un boule dans le ventre que je descendais les escaliers. Je m'installai à table. La mère de Naruto avait déjà tout préparé. Un bol de chocolat chaud m'attendait sagement tandis que plusieurs tartines de nutella trônaient un peu plus loin.

J'avalai tout ça en vitesse en compagnie de la jeune femme. Naruto n'avait vraiment pas ment . Elle ne cessa de me bombarder de questions plus ou moins intimes auxquelles de répondais vaguement. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle du mettre mon manque d'enthousiasme sur le compte du réveil difficile.

Ensuite, je remontais dans ma chambre. Arrivé sur le seuil, une questions me traversa l'esprit. Je reculai de quelques pas afin que ma voix porte jusqu'en bas et demandai :

- Euh... Maman ? Tu me conduis au lycée ou non ?

- Ben... Oui, comme tous les jours.

- Hn.

Sur ce, je fonçai à la douche.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre : 7h41. J'étais dans les temps. Je me regardai dans la glace une dernière fois. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à la taille de Naruto, trop petite à mon goût. De plus, ses cheveux étaient indomptables si bien qu'ils formaient une espèce de pétard - très laid, au passage -. J'avais aussi eu assez mal à trouver des fringues qui ne me déplaisaient pas trop. Nos façons de s'habiller différaient totalement. Je soupirai. Quelle merde m'était encore tombée dessus...

La mère de Naruto sa gara à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée du lycée. J'empoignai mon sac puis la regardai, un peu gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre conger. Mais j'optai finalement pour un simple « aurevoir » :

- Aur...

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase car elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue gauche. Je devins rouge comme une tomate et eus un geste de recul instinctif. Elle fronça d'abord les sourcils puis un sourire moqueur vint s'installer sur son visage. Elle lâcha alors sur un ton amusé :

- Alors Naru, ça te dérange que je t'embrasse maintenant ? Tu commences ta crise d'ado ?

Puis, elle fut secouée d'un petit rire. Ne sachant que répondre, je plongeai sur la portière que j'ouvris à la volée, sortis en trombe de la voiture et m'éloignai en courant.

Une fois le portail du lycée franchi, je soupirai. Je retombai dans cette routine avec soulagement - Pour une fois -. Au moins, ici je n'aurais pas à me forcer à parler puisque, d'après ce que Naruto m'a dit, il passe presque tout son temps à dormir.

D'ailleurs, où est-il cet idiot ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire ! J'inspectai les alentours mais je ne repérai pas de cheveux noir onyx si familiers. Je soupirai. Je le verrai à la récré. Et il n'y coupera pas cette fois.

Je prenai alors mon carnet de liaison pour vérifier en quelle salle je me trouvais et je me rappellai qu'il fallait que je passe au bureau de vie scolaire pour valider mon absence que la mère de Naruto avait signée en soupirant hier soir. Je gronai de mécontentement. Quelle plaie !

Et c'est donc d'un pas traînant que je me dirigeai vers le hall. Arrivé au comptoir, je pris place parmi la longue file de lycéens impatients.

Cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes que je poireautais, lorsque quelqu'un me saisit vivement le poignet et me tira de la file d'attente de force. Je n'aperçus même pas son visage que je me retrouvais déjà dehors. Et c'est avec une voix complètement surexcitée que cette personne prit la parole :

- Naruto ! Naruto ! Tu devineras jamais ! J'ai invité Ino au ciné ! Et tu sais quoi ? Elle a accepté ! Elle a accepté ! Raaah, la vie est géniale !

J'observai mon interlocuteur avec suspicion. Il était assez grand - Enfin, plus haut que Naruto ! En temps normal, je l'aurais dominé ! - Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en mèches sur ses yeux noirs aux coins légèrement relevés, une sorte de tatouage aux formes triangulaires ornaient chacune de ses joues - Je m'interrogeai d'ailleurs à ce sujet, c'est peu commun comme tatouage, tout de même - et il arborait un grand sourire, dévoilant des canines proéminentes.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais lorsque je le regardai, je décelai une lueur canine. Intriguant...

D'après la description que Naruto m'avait faite de ses deux meilleurs amis, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de Kiba Inuzuka. D'ailleurs, celui-ci reprit la parole avec un air exaspéré :

- Toi, t'es toujours pas réveillé ! Nan mais tu te rends compte ? Ino ! Ino Yamanaka, Naruto !

Ce nom sonna familier à mes oreilles et l'image assez vague d'une grande blonde aux yeux bleus de ma classe s'installa dans mon esprit. Me remémorant la phrase de mon interlocuteur, et ne sachant que répondre, je bafouillai :

- Hn... Il faut que j'aille faire signer mon absence.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, la mâchoire décrochée. Il réussit néanmoins à s'écrier :

- Naruto ? Nan mais t'es sûr que ça va, là ? Signer ton absence ? Mais c'est quoi cette idée de merde ?

Je grognai, supportant mal qu'on s'adresse à moi de cette façon. Cependant, je cédai en haussant les épaules et tournai les talons. A mon plus grand désespoir, cette pile électrique sur pieds me suivit à la trace.

- Hey, tu vas où mec ?

Je ravalai le flot d'insultes qui me brûlait les lèvres, visant à lui dire de me foutre le paix mais me contentai de le fusiller du regard.

- Oh... Je vois ! T'es de mauvaise humeur ! s'exclama-t-il, triomphant.

Je ne répondis pas, continuant mon chemin. Cependant, lui ne s'avoua pas vaincu :

- J'peux savoir pourquoi ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner ! Euuh... C'est encore Sakura qui t'as fait des avances ? Ouai, non Vu comment tu l'as rembarrée la dernière fois... - Je m'interrogeais rapidement sur cette dénommée Sakura - Euh...Ou alors, tu t'es pris un râteau par un mec ? Mais oui ! En plus, ça expliquerait ton absence d'hier ! Tellement bouleversé que t'as passé ta journée à chialer comme un gosse ! acheva-t-il, une expression tragique sur la visage mais d'un ton tout à fait ironique.

Voyant mon entêtement à rester muet, il fronça les sourcils mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, continuant son monologue :

- Bon alors, c'est qui ? Allez, dis-moi ! Il est au lycée ?

Alors que je m'apprêtai à l'envoyer chier royalement, la sonnerie retentit. Je me renfrognai, essayant d'exercer un « total control » sur mon humeur massacrante. Mais je fus interrompu par cette même voix, toujours aussi exitée :

- Bon ! On est où ?

- 112.

Il y eut un silence puis une exclamation retentit :

- Wouah ! Nan mais il t'arrive quoi Naruto ? Tu connais les salles, maintenant ?

Agacé, je me résignai une fois de plus à hausser les épaules.

Fin du PDV de Sasuke 

Point De Vue de Naruto

Je soupirai de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, mettant fin aux deux heures de français avec le prof le plus chiant que j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir dans ma misérable existence. , si j'me souviens bien .Enfin bref, mon supplice était fini et cette sonnerie annonçait surtout la récréation. Je sautai sur mes pieds et sortis de la salle à grand pas.

Cependant, je restai toujours aussi estomaqué. Cette classe était une vraie torture ! Tous les élèves étaient littéralement barrés dans le cours et prenaient des notes avec application. Il n'y en avait pas un seul avec lequel j'aurai pu engager la conversation pour que le cours passe plus rapidement sans me faire réprimander sèchement.

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour chasser cette idée désagréable de mon esprit. Il fallait que je trouve Sasuke. J'avais deux mots à lui dire à celui-là ! Après ce qu'il m'était arrivé à 8h, quand même ! Je scrutai donc minutieusement les couloir, à la recherche d'une touffe blonde plus que plus que familière. Et je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver. Elle était accompagnée de mes deux meilleurs amis, à notre endroit habituel. Je m'approchai doucement et tapotai légèrement l'épaule de Sasuke. Kiba s'interrompit et ouvrit les yeux en grands, tandis que Shikamaru me fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

Il m'était très douloureux d'être si près d'eux sans pouvoir leur parler ni leur donner une bourrage affective dans l'épaule. Je serrai donc les dents tandis que Sasuke se retournait. Quand il me vit, la colère habita immédiatement ses traits et il lança sèchement à mes deux amis qu'il revenait dans quelques instants. J'aurai voulu lui dire de ne pas leur parler sur ce ton, mais je m'en empêchai cependant. Puis, nous nous éloignâmes tous les deux.

Arrivés dans un coin vidé de toutes personnes, je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui. Il fit de même. Alors j'explosai :

- Hey ! Dis ! T'aurais pas oublier de m'dire un p'tit truc hier ? Comme par exemple, que t'es constamment cerné par une bande de groupies complètement hystériques ? Ce matin elles m'ont poursuivi pendant 15 bonnes minutes et j'ai du m'enfermer dans les chiottes pour qu'elle me foutent la paix ! Et encore ! Si un pion n'était pas arrivé pour les virer, elles seraient rentrées dans mon cabinet !

Je repris mon souffle mais tremblais de rage. Je lui jetai un regard. Lui était calme. Taciturne, comme à son habitude. Il gardait quand même une bonne distance entre nous. Il finit tout de même par répondre avec un sourire sarcastique :

- Ne te plains pas Naruto, tu devrais plutôt être heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à toi. Surtout des filles...

Je répondis du tac-au-tac :

- C'est quoi se sous-entendu de merde ? Si tu crois que...

Tout à coup, son masque de calme soigneusement étudié tomba et ses yeux brillaient de colère. Il me coupa la parole pour lancer :

- Je peux dire la même chose ! Toi aussi, tu as hômis un détail, je te rappelle ! Et bien plus important que ces stupides fillettes en chaleur !

- Ah ouais ? Et quoi ? J'vois vraiment pas.

Sa colère retomba et il murmura avec un sourire de pur dégoût :

- Ah oui ? Tu ne vois pas ? Pourtant c'est dans ta façon d'être. C'est quelque chose de tout à fait... Répugnant.

Je me figeai alors. Il savait. Il savait pour mon homosexualité. Comment ? Et le pire : ça le dégoûtait. Je... Je... J'avais envie de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles et de crier de toutes mes forces ma douleur. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Répugnant ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il pensait de moi ? La tristesse qui m'envahit fut si intense que j'avais l'impression d'être asphyxié. C'est comme si tout ce qui m'entourai s'effondrait.

Essayant de refouler la douleur qui me transperçait le cœur, je répondis vivement :

- Parce que t'es homophobe, en plus ?

- Non. Je trouve cette attitude tout à fait stupide et répugnante, c'est tout.

- Et ben justement ! Tu viens de le confirmer !

- Non.

- Si j'te dis !

Il me lança un regard glacial et il me vint une idée. Assez folle, je dois le reconnaître . Mais je voulais tester. Je voulais lui montrer que j'avais raison ! Et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais rien à perdre. Si ce n'est le peu de temps qu'il m'accordait pour se foutre de moi. Alors...

Je m'approchai donc à petits pas de lui - Mon cœur battait à tout rompre - puis m'avançai tout à coup de son visage, jusqu'à ce que nos bouches ne soient plus qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres. - J'avais l'impression que mes côtes allaient se briser sous les chocs répétés de mon cœur - Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me repoussa avec fougue en criant :

- Ne m'approche pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gay !

C'est fou comme ces deux foutus phrases purent déclencher en moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on lacérait mon cœur à coup de poignard, qu'on me serrait entre des mains invisibles et que je manquais d'air, qu'on m'avait arraché mon cœur et qu'un trou demeurait maintenant à sa place.

Cependant, j'assimilai la douleur sans broncher, sachant depuis le départ que mon amour était et sera toujours à sens unique. Je ravalai les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux et repris la parole d'une voix que je voulais assurée :

- Tu vois, j'te l'avais bien dit.

A mon plus grand mécontentement, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je m'obstinai à fixer mes chaussures, pour ne pas me trahir devant lui. Après un long silence qui me parut interminable, il prit enfin la parole :

- Je rêve, ou je t'ai blessé ? dit-il une lueur joyeuse dans la voix.

Alors, je relevai la tête et aperçus son visage. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Un rictus moqueur, méchant. Un sourire qui ne collait pas du tout avec le Naruto habituel. Alors, toute traces de tristesse envolées, je l'empoignai par le col de sa chemise et le plaquai contre le mur. - Dans le corps de Sasuke, je le dominai largement et je dois avouer que j'en était bien content - La colère émanait de chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je tremblai de rage. Mais au contraire, ma réaction ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire. Je crachai alors :

- Comment tu veux que je réagisse ? Tu me balances à la gueule que j'te dégoûte ! T'es vraiment... Dégueulasse ! Et... Et... cruel ! J'vois pas ce que je t'ai fais en plus ! Si tu crois que ce qui nous arrive me rends heureux, tu te foires complètement là ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois gay ou non ? T'as peur que je saute dessus ou quoi ? Si tu crois que je tombe amoureux des connards dans ton genre qui se croient tout permis ! - Je me remerciai intérieurement de mentir comme un dieu - Puis, grognai de désapprobation, refoulant ma colère comme je pouvais. Je plongeai alors mes yeux dans les siens. Son sourire avait disparu. Ses traits étaient à présent fermée et il répondit sèchement :

- Que connais-tu de ma vie « _de connard qui se croit tout permis_ » ?

Quelque peu déstabilisé par sa réponse, je bafouillai :

- Je... Hum...

- Rien ! s'exclama-t-il toujours aussi sèchement.

Il me toisait avec mépris. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour mes prunelles si bleues puissent refléter autant de haine. J'en restai comme deux ronds de flan, je relâchai ma prise et laissai mes bras retomber le long de mes flancs.

Il se détendit un peu et défroissa rapidement ses vêtements. Reprenant doucement mes esprits, je lui jetai un coup d'œil prudent avant de murmurer :

- Ouais, bon ok, désolé. Mais si t'étais un peu moins méchant, je m'emporterais peut-être un peu moins ! Et, j'avoue j'aurai du t'avertir de... Ma condition.

Je m'éclaircis rapidement le gorge avant de poursuivre :

- Et... Hum... Visiblement, on a encore besoin de quelques mises au points pour s'adapter à tout ça... Hum... On est mercredi... Alors, ça te dit qu'on se voit cet aprèm' ? Genre 14h30 au parc Mokya ?

Je terminai ma phrase tout doucement et attendis anxieusement sa réponse. A mon grand soulagement, lorsque que son regard croisa le mien, il semblait s'être vidé de cette haine si inquiétante.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lança un simple :

- Hn.

Puis, il tourna les talons et partit sans un aurevoir.

Intérieurement, j'explosai de joie, toute rancœur oubliée. J'allai passer un après-midi entier en compagnie de Sasuke Uchiwa. Wow, j'avais fait fort, là. Alors, un grand sourire s'installa sur mon visage et c'est le cœur plus léger que je m'en allais d'une démarche souple et aisée.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Et ce n'est qu'un début ...**

Point de Vue de Naruto

Je sortais de mon dernier cours de la matinée - qui s'avérait être physique-chimie - complètement interloqué. Comme Sasuke l'avait dit, sa classe avait un niveau supérieure à celles non européennes. La plupart des élèves étaient des surdoués ! Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, j'étais littéralement perdu, évidemment. Nous venions de revoir les lois de Descartes, et je n'avais pas compris un mot et fus incapable d'appliquer sur les exos. Et pourtant, rempli de bonnes intentions envers Sasuke, j'avais pris la bonne résolution de bosser pour ne pas plomber sa moyenne. Tss... Tu parles ! Je l'entends me sermonner d'ici !

Je traversais à présent le hall du lycée, bondé en ce mercredi à 12h. Je me fondis dans la masse d'étudiants sous les regards appréciateurs de plusieurs filles. Je n'y prêtai aucune attention et fixais droit devant en moi.

Une fois sorti, je regardai un peu autour de moi. Pas de petite touffe blonde familière. Tant pis... Je voulais juste lui demander si notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi tenait toujours - Je ressenti à cette pensée une étrange chaleur au niveau du ventre - mais je n'en aurais pas l'occasion apparemment.

Je pris alors la direction du bus réservé aux étudiants qui attendait devant le lycée afin de gagner la demeure Uchiwa. J'y grimpai non sans difficultés car ce dernier était bondé. Je me tassai donc sur les autres lycéens déjà bien compactés, en leur administrant un regard d'excuse. Je m'adossai ensuite à la porte attendais que le bus démarre enfin.

Cependant, juste avant que les portes ne se referment, une jeune fille brune réussit à se faufiler dans le bus. Elle déposa son sac à ses pieds pour prendre un peu moins de place et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle s'attarda quelques secondes sur moi puis fixa ensuite droit devant elle. Je la détaillai attentivement. Elle avait une silhouette fine et était de taille moyenne. Ses cheveux détachés couleur châtains, lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux bleus océans, joliment cerclés de noir, semblaient froids et durs. Elle avait un petit nez en trompette lui donnant un air légèrement enfantin et des lèvres pleines, bien roses. Je devais bien l'avouer, elle était belle et devait faire de nombreuses envieuses. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette jeune fille. Elle dégageait un charme impressionnant. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas le seul à la regarder. La quasi-totalité des hommes présents dans le bus avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille. Elle me rappelait Sasuke dans sa façon d'hypnotiser les gens par un simple geste comme replacer une mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Réussissant enfin à m'arracher à sa contemplation, je sortais une feuille toute chiffonnée de mon sac et la dépliait. Sur celle-ci figuraient toutes les explications que Sasuke avait hâtivement griffonnées hier après-midi pour que je puisse rentrer chez lui sans encombres. Je parcourusla feuille en soupirant. Me connaissant, j'allai me perdre, à tous les coups. Déjà qu'aujourd'hui est la première fois de ma vie que je prends le bus...

Je descendis du bus avec soulagement. Après 40 minutes, à être ballotté dans tous les sens, j'avais presque la nausée. Repérant un banc non loin de là, je m'en approchai et m'assis histoire que mon estomac se remette du choc. Je fermai paresseusement les yeux, laissant le soleil me caresser le visage pendant plusieurs minutes, lorsque quelque chose effleura ma joue droite. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux qui s'agrandirent lorsque je vis, se tenant devant moi, un sourire serein sur le visage, la jeune fille du bus. Ne sachant que dire, je me contentai de la regarder, ébahi.

- Sasuke ... chuchota-t-elle en caressant ma joue une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur la mienne. Je tournai la tête pour la dévisager, en état de choc. Elle connaissait donc Sasuke ? Elle posa ses yeux sur moi et murmura :

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Je la fixai, les yeux grands ouverts, ne sachant que répondre. Qui était cette fille qui se montrait si .affectueuse envers Sasuke, à la fin ? Mais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cette fille ne pouvait être que sa copine. Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentais une tristesse fulgurante m'envahir.

Voyant mon absence de réponse, elle sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Cependant, je remarquai que malgré son sourire, ses prunelles restaient toujours aussi froides. Elle lâcha alors tout doucement :

- Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois. J'avoue qu'une réaction quelque peu plus enthousiaste pour nos retrouvailles m'aurait fait plaisir.

Conscient qu'il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose, je réussis tout juste à bafouiller :

- Je... Hum... 'Faut que j'y aille.

Je me levai alors du banc, et m'apprêtai à m'éloigner lorsqu'elle me saisit par le poignet. J'essayai vainement de me libérer, mais cette fille avait une poigne de fer ! Je renonçai donc et me retournai à contrecœur pour lui faire face. Elle affichait à présent un sourire malsain et une étrange lueur illuminait ses yeux. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif. Cette fille était décidément bizarre et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer mon air alarmé. Elle lâcha alors :

- Voyons Sasuke, je te fais peur, maintenant ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se leva à son tour, s'approcha dangereusement de moi puis déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me passer à côté et de disparaître au coin de la rue. J'aurais juré avoir entendu : « Et ce n'est qu'un début... ».

Je restai encore immobile pendant quelques secondes, estomaqué. Je mis la sensation de malaise que j'éprouvais sur le compte de la surprise mais je savais bien qu'au fond de moi, c'était seulement parce que cette fille était sans aucun doute la copine de Sasuke. Et cette déduction me tuait.

Essayant tant bien que mal d'enfouir ces putains d'émotions au plus profond de moi, je m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de manche puis sortis à nouveau la feuille où figuraient les indications de Sasuke et m'éloignai, la démarche incertaine et l'esprit embrouillé.

Je m'arrêtai en un dérapage devant l'entrée du parc Mokya, hors d'haleine. Et oui, j'étais en retard, une fois de plus. Pourtant, j'avais essayé de faire attention à l'heure, mais quand on a la poisse, impossible de s'en dépêtrer !

Je jetai des regards frénétiques autour de moi afin d'apercevoir cette petite touffe blonde si familière, mais aucune trace d'elle. Je décidais donc d'entrer dans le parc. Peut-être que Sasuke s'était impatienté et y avait pénétré ? Tss... ça ne m'étonnerait pas du tout de lui.

Je parcourus tranquillement les grandes allées bétonnées, humant un léger parfum de fleurs et écoutant le bourdonnement des premières abeilles annonçant l'imminence du printemps. Je jetai un coup d'œil au ciel plutôt dégagé, où le soleil brillait timidement. Je laissai un petit sourire glisser sur mon visage, cette journée promettait d'être plutôt pas mal si Sasuke daignait laisser sa mauvaise humeur de côté.

Je repris ma recherche et finis par trouver cette silhouette que je connaissais pas cœur, assise nonchalamment sur un banc, sa chevelure couleur paille s'emmêlant au gré de la brise, et le soleil éclairant ses deux grands yeux bleu électriqu . Je me rendis alors compte que quand je le voulais, je pouvais être pas trop mal...

Je m'approchai prudemment, et arrivé à hauteur du banc, je lâchai un petit :

- Salut !

Sasuke se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête sans croiser mon regard pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait bien remarqué ma présence.

- Hum... J'peux m'assoir ? demandai-je timidement.

- Hn.

Je pris donc place sur le banc, en prenant soin de laisser entre nous un assez grand espace, ne voulant pas déclencher un de ses accès de fureur impulsif.

Nous restâmes là plusieurs minutes sans prononcer un mot, immobiles, tandis que je me torturais l'esprit pour trouver de quoi engager la conversation. Enfin, je l'interrogeai :

- ça a été ce midi, avec ma mère ?

- Hn.

Je fronçai les sourcils, vexé de sa réaction. Je me tuais à trouver un sujet de conversation et lui m'envoyait chier par un simple « Hn » . Je lançai donc aigrement :

- Dis, on est là pour parler, non ? Alors si tu te continues de lâcher des « Hn » par-ci, par-là, et de hocher la tête, on est pas barrés !

- Et que veux-tu que je te dises ? Tu veux un compte rendu détaillé de mon repas avec ta mère ? Répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et ben pourquoi pas ! Au moins, on aurait quelque chose à se dire !

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement dédaigneux.

- Mais rigole pas, y'a rien de drôle ! On est dans une putain de merde et toi, tu refuses de m'aider pour qu'on retrouve une situation normale ! m'écriai-je.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, je plaquai une main sur ses lèvres et dis :

- Bon ! On est pas là pour s'engueuler, hein !

Il repoussa ma main brusquement, et grogna, les mâchoires serrées :

- Ne me touche pas.

Je laissai mon bras retomber mollement dans le vide, puis me postai à l'extrémité du banc et ramenai mes jambes contre mon torse avant d'y poser ma tête.

On y arriverait jamais. Avec un sale caractère comme ça, je suis voué à rester dans le corps de Sasuke pour le restant de mes jours. Non pas que ça soit si déplaisant, au contraire, mais mon petit mètre 55, mon regard enfantin et ma capacité à passer inaperçu me manquaient horriblement. L'époque où je me cachais dans les coins des couloirs pour admirer le beau et grand Sasuke Uchiwa sortir de sa salle de cours, me paraissait bien loin.

Je soupirai découragé, lorsque Sasuke lâcha d'un ton lasse en fixant droit devant lui :

- Ta mère a rendez-vous avec ton prof de maths demain soir.

- Quoi ? M'écriai-je.

- Tu ne devrais pas être étonné, tu ne fais strictement rien pendant les cours.

- Hey ! Viens pas m'faire la morale hein, c'est bon !

- Hn.

- Autant te prévenir, ma mère est cool pour les absences et tout, mais quand un prof prend rendez-vous, tu t'en prends plein la gueule.

- Et bien me voilà prévenu, répondit-il, indifférent.

- Nan mais genre, elle te prive d'ordi et tout, hein !

- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas accro à l'électronique, répliqua-t-il, fixant toujours droit devant lui, l'air absent.

- Erf... Si tu l'dis.

- Tout à fait.

Le silence retomba. Je cherchais une autre façon d'engager à nouveau la conversation et je me rappelai soudainement de la mystérieuse fille de ce midi avec un petit pincement au cœur. J'hésitais à en faire part à Sasuke, de peur qu'il ne me dise qu'elle soit sa petite-amie. Réaction stupide et égoïste, je sais. Mais qu'étais-je censé faire ?

Et enfin, après de longues minutes de réflexion, à peser le pour du contre, je décidai de lui en parler . Je murmurai alors, la voix tremblante et le cœur battant une chamade désordonnée :

- Hum... J-J'ai croisé une fille ce midi .

- Hn.

- Mais elle étais bizarre, tu sais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? répliqua-til, agacé.

- Euh... En fait elle te connaissait. Elle m'a dit bonjour et tout...

Il ne répondit pas, ennuyé, de toute évidence.

- Mais... Enfin elle te connaissait vraiment, hein...

- Où-est-ce que tu veux en venir, à la fin ?

Je prenais alors une grande inspiration, la peur au ventre, puis lâchai :

- Elle m'a embrassé.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et me fixa, avant de s'écrier :

- Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

- Mais... Elle m'a pas laissé le temps, elle était plutôt sournoise, je dois dire.

La colère qui se reflétait dans ses yeux océans s'estompa et il devint songeur. Après quelques instants, il me demanda tout bas :

- Comment était cette fille ?

- Euh... Assez jolie, les cheveux bruns et longs avec des yeux bleus. Et elle hypnotisait presque tout le bus.

Il se mit alors à trembler. Ses yeux était tellement écarquillé que ses iris paraissaient toutes petites. Il marmonna quelque chose que je n'entendis pas et me demanda alors d'un ton pressant :

- Où l'as-tu vue ?

Je le regardai quelques instants, étonné de le voir si interloqué. Était-ce vraiment sa copine ?

- Tu la connais, alors ? demandai-je, en prenant un ton innocent.

- Répond-moi ! s'énerva-t-il

- Wow, no stress, hein ! Je l'ai vue à ton arrêt de bus, t'es content ? Et tu vas me dire qui c'est à la fin ?

Soudainement, sans prêter attention à ma question, il empoigna sa veste, sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant.

Complètement atterré, je regardais mes cheveux couleurs soleil et ma chemise préférée disparaître au loin, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.


End file.
